Un Poco de Tiempo
by Anniih
Summary: Los dos trabajaban, ninguno se daba el tiempo de estar juntos, al menos Alfred lo intentaba. Los dos se extrañaban en tenerse. Arthur tuvo el día libre, llevó a Alfred a cenar. Todo era prefecto, al fin estaban juntos. No era tan malo darse un poco de tiempo, hasta Arthur le dijo que mañana irían al parque. Se lo dijo, para luego cerrar los ojos. *UKxUSA; UA*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias:** Van a necesitar pañuelos, enserio. Universo Alterno. Shonen-ai.  
**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

* * *

**.**

**Un Poco de Tiempo**

**.**

* * *

―Ahora no, Alfred ―Arthur esquivó el hombro cuando sintió las manos del menor deslizar por su parte mencionada―. Tuve un trabajo agotador y mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Era de noche, ambos acostados en la cama matrimonial sin estar casados, tan sólo conviviendo como pareja. Pareja, Alfred ya ni lo sentía así. También tenía que trabajar mañana temprano, estaba casando igual, pero no alejaba el hecho que los dos no han tenido un minuto para sentirse del uno al otro. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, al menos el americano intentaba no trabajar mucho y guardar energías para abrazar al inglés, darse minutos, incluso una hora, pero terminaba de otra manera. Arthur agotado, Arthur estresado, que tenía que trabajar, que mañana tenía una operación larga, que esto, que lo otro… ¡Ni un puto día descansaba! Ni siquiera los fines de semana, los cuales habían tenido el comienzo de besarse a lo que era interrumpido por llamadas del hospital. Odiaba que Arthur fuera médico, lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Maldita profesión, le quitaba todo el tiempo en estar juntos. Y si él seguía así, le podía hacer mal, el estrés no era bueno, ser trabajólico le haría mal, tan sólo era ver lo que les ocurría. Su relación se iba ir a la mierda, y aun más sin escuchar _"Te amo"_ a la mañana, antes de dormir, ni mucho menos cuando cada uno iba a su trabajo. A Jones se le olvidaba decirlo, siempre se atrasaba algunos minutos.

Se alejó del británico y respiró, se sentía cansado de todo. Si esto no funcionaba, sería mejor terminar.

Al día siguiente Kirkland preparó su desayuno y ordenó su maletín para irse al hospital, despidiéndose del de orbes azules con una acaricia en el cabello. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Dónde estaba el beso de despedida? Y para colmo se dio el lujo de decirle que no lo espere en la noche, porque llegaría tarde.

Mordió con rabia el pan tostado con mantequilla de maní, sabía que el pan no tenía la culpa de nada, mas las reacciones de Arthur molestaban, le lastimaban. ¿Por qué no quería nada con él? ¿Tendría otra persona? Sí era así, debería decírselo para no seguir sufriendo, ¿o eso era lo que quería?

Diablos. Sería imposible que tuviera a otra persona, Arthur es así, nunca tan canalla. Así que es mejor sacarse esas ideas tontas de la cabeza, únicamente Arthur estaba cansado y obsesionado en trabajar.

Siguiendo en su desayuno de un día jueves, recibió una llamada de su oficio de mecánica automotriz, le dieron el día libre, al parecer su jefe despertó con buen humor. Agradeció alegre, hoy podría hacer muchas cosas, ver películas, jugar con su consola de videojuegos, ir al parque…, pero sin Arthur. ¿Qué caso tenía tener un día libre si lo pasaría solo?

Se entristeció más.

No tenía nada que hacer hoy.

Se tiró a la cama, descansaría hasta la hora del almuerzo.

.

.

.

No hizo mucho en todo el día, se sentó en el sillón viendo unos cuantos programas bebiendo una taza de café. Arthur ni había llamado para saber como estaba, si necesitaba algo, si tenía algún problema, absolutamente nada.

Esperó hasta la noche regresando a la habitación a abrir las sábanas de la cama para acostarse, y durmió. Minutos más tarde oyó los pasos del inglés entrar sin encender la luz para no molestar. Se cambió de ropa se acomodó al lado del menor, quien se sentó girando hacia el allegado.

― ¿De nuevo te vas temprano? ―preguntó por el día de mañana. Kirkland no volteó, tan sólo trataba de colocar bien la almohada bajo su cabeza.

―No, entro a las tres de la tarde ―bien, eso era buena noticia para Alfred, quizás ahora puedan…―, pero no me pidas hacerlo, me tocó una señora histérica. Quiero descansar.

―Bien, como quieras ―dijo rindiéndose, subiendo las sábanas a su hombro, dando la espalda a su pareja. No podía cerras los ojos, se encontraba cansado y no daba más con la situación, si esto seguía, todo lo construido se haría trizas, y si expresaba lo que sentía, existía dos posibilidades de lo que podía ocurrir, Arthur se enojaría, o lo entendería―. Ya me cansé.

El muchacho norteamericano se sentó nuevamente, agarrando las fuerzas necesarias para hacer comprender al anglosajón que si venía otra noche más igual a esta, igual a las otras, terminarían.

― ¿Cuándo lo vamos hacer, Arthur, eh? ―el nombrado se movió al escucharlo, abriendo los ojos, y sentándose― Siempre tienes una excusa, que estás cansado, que te tienes que ir en la mañana, que esto, que lo otro. Yo también estoy cansado, pero ni siquiera te das un minuto para estar juntos, yo al menos hago el intento ―lo miró, los orbes verdes se desviaron sin responder, pensando qué decir, porque Jones tenía razón―. ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿Realmente no te importa que esto se acabe?

―Sí me importa, pero…

― ¿Pero qué? ―en ese momento, Arthur creyó que Alfred estaba yendo demasiado lejos del tema, ¿terminar? Eso no pasaría― ¿Qué clase de pareja somos si no hacemos el amor? ―vio que el menor se encontraba entrando en un estado de desesperación― ¡Ni un beso me das! En la mañana te despediste acariciándome la cabeza, ¡¿qué demonios es eso?!

― ¡No grites, tengo suficiente con los pacientes histéricos! ―al principio estaba tranquilo oyéndolo, pero al gritarle, explotó. No le gustaba cuando Alfred le gritaba, se alteraba, y es suficiente. Le diría su respuesta para que se quede tranquilo, tampoco lo espera así― ¡Y si quieres saber si te extraño, sí, te extraño! ¡¿Y tú crees que tampoco lo paso mal?! ¡Lamentablemente tengo un oficio y debo aceptarlo!

― ¡Pero ni te das tiempo para estar juntos, pide un día libre!

― ¡No haré esa tontería, perdería mi sueldo, imbécil! ―punto final, la noche se echó a perder, al comenzar con una conversación sin euforia.

Alfred chasqueó la lengua con desprecio, prefirió dormir solo antes que mal acompañado.

Arthur también lo deseaba, por eso mismo se puso de pie tomando su almohada, sacando unas sábanas del armario para ir a dormir al sillón de la sala.

―Gracias por arruinarme la noche. ―musitó, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Por parte del estadounidense, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le dijo, fue toda la verdad de que lo tenía guardado, fue Arthur quien se alteró y echó todo a perder. Como sea, mañana de seguro se le pasará el enojo.

No fue tan así. No se hablaron en toda la mañana, ni menos cuando Alfred debió irse primero a trabajar. No hubo saludos, ni buenos días, o disculpas, nada. Luego fue el turno de Arthur en ir al hospital. Allá adentro, un cliente a quien conocía de años llamado Francis se le acercó, aparte de consultarle si lo que tenía era fiebre o simplemente algo o alguien le hizo calentarse. El inglés no quería oír esas tonterías, si venía al médico que fuera importante, no por dudas que de seguro era calentura por las jóvenes enfermeras recién tituladas de las universidades. Como si no lo conociera…

El punto, que Francis lo notó más enojado de lo normal, le hizo una broma recibiendo nada, ni insultos o que se detuviera. Le preocupó. Antes de que una señora entrara con su hijo, se adelantó a meterse a la consulta. Cerró la puerta y se sentó al frente del inglés. Entonces supo del problema _matrimonial_ con el norteamericano. Bien, no podía echarle la culpa al chico, él tenía razón. Arthur frunció el ceño.

―No me pongas esa cara ―pidió Bonnefoy―. ¿Tú lo quieres, no?

El menor suspiró, dando una asertiva respuesta.

―Si fuera tú, le pediría disculpas por mi comportamiento, luego lo abrazaría, lo besaría, y amor en la cama. Asunto solucionado. ―al parecer para Francis le era fácil. Claro, podría hacerlo, pero llegaría cansado a casa, y lo único que desearía es dormir, pensando que al otro día de nuevo tendría que trabajar.

¿Por qué Arthur tenía que ser tan amargado y complicado?

―Pide un día libre. ―dio una idea.

―No puedo, mi jefa…

―Hablaré con ella. ―se puso de pie al instante.

― ¿Qué? ¿Có-Cómo que…? ―sobresaltó preguntándose cómo rayos el francés conocía a su jefa, y qué relación tenía con ella. No alcanzó a preguntarle, el joven de barba se fue de la sala, y al volver, no le contó nada, únicamente que consiguió convencerla en darle el día libre para mañana con un gran obsequio para él y para Alfred, que se lo diría al llegar a casa. Ojalá no siga enojado.

Sí lo estaba, no quería escucharlo fuera lo que fuera, además hoy casi tuvo un accidente con uno de los vehículos. Para que Arthur viniera a darle una charla de ayer, no tenía ánimos. De todas formas el inglés se sentó a su lado compartiendo en ver la televisión a las nueve de la noche.

―Quiero que me escuches, Alfred ―dijo, no obstante es como si le hiciera la ley del hielo―. Te di mis disculpas de lo que sucedió anoche, ahora quiero que me escuches, es importante.

―No me importa. ―ni se inmutó a mirarlo.

―Mañana tengo el día libre. ―prosiguió.

―Bien por ti, mañana tengo diez autos que atender. ¿Espera qué? ―enseguida creyó que escuchó mal, ¿Arthur tenía un día libre? ¿No sería una broma?― ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes tener un día libre?

―Eso no importa. Quiero que pases el día libre conmigo. ―surcó los labios con la verdad del mundo en querer estar al fin con su pareja, como Dios manda señores.

―No me convences. ―hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno ―de repente sacó unos papeles de su bolsillo del pantalón, que parecían tarjetas, sacudiéndolos un poco para que Alfred los viera―, tenía pensado invitarte a cenar en la noche, pero como no quieres y me sobra una entrada a un restaurante elegante, tendré que ir con otra persona.

―Iré contigo, pa-para que no invites a otra persona ―tenía que excusarse que sólo iría para que no fuera con cualquier tipa o tipo, no sabía mentir bien, en algunas ocasiones le funcionaban como nunca―. ¿Adónde vas?

El europeo se puso de pie, yendo a la habitación. Si quería tener ánimos y energía para la salida de mañana, debía descansar. ¿Otra excusa no? Alfred lo siguió y le preguntó directamente si quería hacerlo. Arthur no le respondió, giró en pegar su rostro a la almohada, el cual no le duró mucho al ser dado vuelta por las manos americanas, cuyo dueño se posó encima agarrándolo de la prenda del cuello.

Sus miradas de colores claros se compartían, una dispuesta a todo, la otra desconcertada. El dispuesto a todo lo aproximó a sus labios, con desesperación besándolo, y no le importaba si Arthur tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la acción. Hacía tiempo que no se besaban, hacía tiempo que no tocaba su boca, ni su lengua, ni su tibio sabor. Esto era refrescante, tanto que Kirkland iba a corresponder cerrando los ojos, sin embargo, lamentablemente en ese justo instante el más joven lo soltó haciéndolo rebotar en la cama, quedándose estático.

―Esto ―se sentía un tanto agotado por el ejercicio dado―, es el comienzo de mañana.

Arthur parpadeó ruborizado, viendo a Alfred salir del dormitorio igual de rojo. Si esto era el comienzo, no quería ni imaginar como sería después de terminar la cena. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea tan malo.

Mientras, Jones tenía que avisar que se tomaría el día, por suerte su jefe era relajado.

.

.

.

El día llegó. Horas antes Alfred tenía que comprarse un traje elegante, no podía ir con sus tenidas, además Arthur lo regañó por eso. No tuvo otra que ir a comprar a unas tiendas de lujo con su tarjeta de crédito, no quería gastar nada de ella si no fuera algo realmente urgente y a la cena no la encontraba de esa manera tampoco, podían haber ido al McDonald, sencillo y barato para ahorrarse en comprar una tenida que no usaría hasta que aparezca un matrimonio. Como sea, fue comprarse, y era mejor que los dos se juntaran a las puertas del restaurante. El británico le dio la dirección y la hora en que debía estar, pobre de él si se atrasaba un minuto. Tenía que ser puntual.

Se probó según lo que las jóvenes mujeres le decían, que el plomo no le haría resaltar nada, sus ojos azules se verían apagados sin causar ese brillo en su cita, mucho menos el verde, parecería payaso.

Alfred se sentía un poco cansado moviéndose de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo del vestidor, mirándose cada segundo en el espejo ante las miradas de las atendedoras. Y al final, se quedó con un terno negro, donde el diseño de la corbata era del mismo color con rayas diagonales blancas. Por el momento no quería vestirse elegante, menos causar furor en la calle. Por eso mismo fue a la casa de su hermano Matthew a esperar a que sea la hora indicada para irse al restaurante. Se vistió ahí, y su hermano lo llevó sonrientemente en su auto, escuchando la destrucción de sus tímpanos por los gritos desesperados de Alfred, en que llegaría tarde. ¡No podía ser impuntual! ¡Era lo que más detestaba Arthur de cualquier persona! ¡No podía echar a perder la noche!

― ¡Acelera Matthew, acelera! ―pero el joven de cabello ondulado no podía ir contra las leyes del transito.

De todos modos llegaron a tiempo, Arthur esperaba afuera con una tenida ploma y la corbata negra.

Enseguida se bajó del coche de su hermano, y éste se fue deseándole buena suerte. Alzó la mirada al restaurante, todo era bellísimo, sus luces doradas contra la noche, las ventanas impecables que podría confundirse con la nada y chocar al caminar. Era extraordinario. Le daba nervios entrar a un lugar tan…tan…tan lujoso.

― ¿Vas a entrar o me vas hacer perder las entradas? ―Arthur lo despabiló, haciéndolo subir por los escalones que iban a la entrada de las puertas de vidrio, ahí yacía el mayor.

Entraron. Tenían asientos reservados. Se acomodaron leyendo la carta, si pedirían el menú para dos personas o cada quien pediría su plato. El americano le preguntó a su pareja si hacían hamburguesas, claramente no, nada de comida chatarra. Después de todo Arthur pidió el menú para dos, así ahorrarse un poco de dinero.

Le sirvieron unas copas de vino tinto, luego entraron los platos mientras escuchaban el sonido de los violines cautivando a cada espectador y a las paredes. El ambiente era relajante, una rica ventilación sin ser gélida ni ahogada, tan sólo precisa para ambos rubios.

Platicaron, se dieron las disculpas en no haber echo esto antes, que los dos tenían la culpa de no estar juntos, no uno solo, ya que las parejas se hacen de a dos, no de a uno. Y degustaron. Alfred estaba encantado sin saber lo que ingería a su estómago, pero era delicioso, y ni hablar del vino, era el paraíso.

―Alfred ―el mayor habló, carraspeando la garganta algo tímido. En tanto el del rizo curvado se detuvo en comer―…, te ves bien con esa tenida, resaltan tus ojos.

El chico pestañeó sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

―Gracias, me costó elegir ―respondió, siendo que también era necesario halagarlo―. Tú…te ves bien.

―Gracias. ―para él no fue difícil elegir el suyo, casi todo su armario se encontraba compuesto por trajes elegantes y chalequitos.

―Incluso mejor que bien ―de repente Alfred continuó sin dejar de observarlo―, te ves elegante, te ves guapo, te ves lindo-

―Detente, ya entendí ―lo cortó apresurado, no quería imaginar que cosas después diría, aunque fue halagador todo lo que dijo―. ¿Y qué es lo que deseas hacer después de salir de aquí?

― ¿Uh? ―ladeó la cabeza, lo pensó. Sonrió descendiendo la mirada y la ascendió hacia el inglés. Éste captó el mensaje, ya sabía lo que era desde el principio, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

No obstante, su romántica cena fue interrumpida por una llamada de emergencia del hospital. Una mujer daba a luz y tenía serias complicaciones, sólo Arthur podría ayudarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Observó a Alfred, no podía dejarlo, era una noche especial, demonios.

―Si es urgente, anda. ―sorprendió al británico, no tenía inconvenientes. Cuando termine lo que tenga que hacer, en casa verían que cosas harían. No tenía de qué preocuparse, que vaya.

Respiró profundo y pagó la cena. Salieron rápidamente del restaurante, Arthur entró a su coche estacionado al frente de la calle, el americano no podría acompañarlo, por lo que optaría en irse en taxi a casa. También debió sacar su auto…

El de cabellos alborotados se colocó el cinturón de seguridad e introdujo las llaves en el auto sin encenderlo. Con la ventana baja, Jones se asomó.

―Llega lo más pronto posible.

Por supuesto, eso haría. No se quedaría en el hospital para siempre, tenía que regresar con Alfred, terminar con lo que empezaron.

―Oye, ¿quieres ir al parque mañana? ―propuso el mayor, y el menor surcó una sonrisa. Claro que sí, pero… ¿no tenía que trabajar?― Lo puedo arreglar.

―Te pueden despedir.

―Mejor para mí ―así estarían más tiempo juntos. Rieron suave―. Cuando llegue, prepárate, no te dejaré dormir.

―Que miedo, entonces consumiré la mayor cafeína posible ―era como si estuvieran encendiéndose de apoco. Se sentía, y más al entrecerrar la mirada―. Te amo.

Las manos en el volante, el inglés no dijo nada observando al menor por la puerta. Lo agarró de la corbata y lo besó de improviso, presionando con fervor. Sentía su corazón latir, extrañaba esa sensación tan hermosa de amar a alguien.

―También te amo ―al alejarse le susurró despacio liberándole la corbata. Su novio sentía que se estaba acalorando―. ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de darte la vuelta?

― ¿La vuelta? ―no entendió para qué quería hacer eso, de todas maneras hizo caso dándole la espalda― ¿Así? ¡Hey! ―dio un leve salto al ser tocado en sus glúteos por la mano inglesa. Para eso era…

Arthur rió sin exagerar al ver la expresión que formó Alfred, avergonzado cubriéndose atrás a pesar de haber vuelto a su posición.

Encendió el motor, hacer esperar a la señora en pleno parto le costaría caro, sin embargo, antes de marcharse…

―Lo que comiste hoy, era hígado de cordero. Nos vemos en casa. ―informó yéndose ya, dando mareos y nauseas al estadounidense. ¡¿Cómo pudo comer eso sin darse cuenta?!

Ese Arthur es un… ¡Argh!

Tranquilo, tranquilo. Alterarse no conseguiría nada, ahora toda esa comida se encontraba en su estómago, siendo desintegrada por el ácido clorhídrico. Lo mejor era regresar a casa cuanto antes…

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo como si dos potentes máquinas chocaran. Y ese sonido provino por donde se fue Arthur.

No por favor, no.

Se acercó corriendo aun estando a metros del accidente, reconociendo el auto de su novio, totalmente volteado a causa de un camión que lo lanzó por el lado de la puerta del piloto, donde estaba él. La gente comenzó asustarse y a rezar que a ninguno le haya pasado nada malo.

Alfred yacía estático, sus piernas no reaccionaban, sus ojos se cristalizaban por si solos. Y gritó su nombre corriendo con toda la fuerza en hacer a un lado a las personas para poder pasar y sacar al inglés del vehículo. Vio los vidrios rotos, el auto era una destrucción, y se preguntaba cómo demonios pudo haber pasado, él manejaba con mucho cuidado, jamás tuvo problemas con el volante.

Sin importar que estuviera dado vuelta, abrió como fuera la puerta pidiendo que alguien llamase a la ambulancia, sacando al rubio de orbes esmeraldas. Lo cargó hasta sentarse en el suelo, lo abrazó pidiendo que abriera los ojos, y al ver su mano sacada de un lado de la cabeza del herido, se asustó más. Perdía sangre, demasiada.

―Arthur, vamos despierta ―sujetó su cuerpo con presión, acariciándole el rostro aunque lo manchara de rojo. Luego le dio sutiles palmadas en la mejilla, haber si reaccionaba o le diera un indicio de estar vivo―…no seas así…me dijiste que iríamos al parque mañana, no me puedes dejar plantado…

Pero Arthur no hacía ningún gesto, sólo sangraba y sangraba, y la ambulancia no aparecía.

―T-Tienes que ―se ahogaba, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, como un río que no se detenía ni ante las rocas. No quería perderlo, no ahora cuando las cosas estaban siendo como antes, cuando recién comenzaron a salir, cuando iban recuperando la magia, cuando al fin darse un poco de tiempo para los dos, les hacía bien―…tienes que llegar al hospital…una señora va tener un bebé… ¡Despierta, Arthur! ¡Despierta, maldita sea!… Yo te amo…iba hacer la mejor noche…

Lo pegó contra su cuerpo, no deseaba soltarlo, ni creer que su pareja se haya ido lejos.

―…N-No…No me hagas esto…tenemos que ir al parque mañana…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando las cosas salen tan bien, sucede algo malo que lo echa todo a perder? ¿Para darse cuenta de algo? ¿Darse cuenta de que lo amaba? Siempre lo amó, no era justificación para que el destino le hiciera dañar el corazón. ¡¿Por qué, demonios?! De seguro fue el conductor del camión, debió haber bebido y no vio bien por donde doblar, y chocó con Arthur.

En realidad fue así, sólo que una parte de la historia se encontraba en la mano del inglés. Manejando moderadamente y a la vez acelerando para llegar más rápido al hospital, se detuvo en una luz roja. Aprovechó de revisar sus bolsillos, si se le había perdido algo en el restaurante, si fuera así llamaría a Alfred. Notó que todo estaba en orden. La luz verde encendió, haciéndolo sacar la mano del bolsillo a posarla en la palanca de cambio, dejando escapar una pequeña fotografía de los dos juntos. Al verla, se combatió y dudó si debía recogerla aunque estuviera manejando. Sólo sería un segundo de distracción, nada podía ocurrir.

Se agachó, anticipándose con ver bien por donde iba. La fotografía se le fugaba de los dedos. Masculló, y la cogió. Al levantarse, la bocina del cambión comenzó a ser tocada acercándose contra su puerta.

La fotografía la mantuvo fuertemente aprisionada en su puño. Sencillamente no quería perderla aunque fuera dentro de su auto, le era importante, era un símbolo que siempre traía consigo, incluso al ir a trabajar. Nunca dejó de pensar en Alfred, pero no se daba el tiempo de estar con él.

Tan sólo fue un pestañeo y se le acabó todo. Todos los planes que tenía Arthur con Alfred. Todos los planes que tenía Alfred con Arthur. Todo acabó.

.

.

.

―Entonces, Matthew me llevó la contraria, siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Realmente crees que no tenga la razón? No me respondas. ―pidió Alfred liberando una risilla inocente.

Se encontraba dentro de una habitación del hospital, visitando a alguien muy, muy especial para él. Lo visitaba siempre, todos los días, tenía el permiso de su jefe de hacerlo, se le podía comprender las ansias de no perder ningún segundo en estar junto a él, junto a su Arthur.

Luego del accidente, los ojos del inglés no se abrieron más durante los seis meses. Estaba en coma, perdida completa de la conciencia provocada por los daños en su cabeza, pero Alfred creía que Arthur lo oía al visitarlo. No perdía las esperanzas que un día de estos abriría los ojos, sin interesarles los dichos de los médicos que sería difícil que fuera así. Por lo menos dejar pasar un año tendría que haber alguna reacción cerebral y estímulos al dolor, los resultados de las terapias.

― ¿Sabes? Francis y otros de sus amigos me invitaron a la playa, pero no sé si ir, no te quiero dejar solo ―se encogió de hombros, la verdad no sabía qué hacer. Ellos le aconsejaban que se diera un lujo de disfrutar un día, tampoco significaba que abandonaría al anglosajón. Descansar un poco no le haría daño, a ninguno―. ¿Qué dices? ¿Sería bueno ir?

No recibió respuesta, sólo oía los sonidos de las palpitaciones del corazón de Kirkland. Exhaló y se acercó moviendo su asiento hacia el paciente, posando sus perlas azules en el rostro dormido de su pareja. Jamás lo vio dormir tanto, se veía…tranquilo, pacífico.

―Voy a ir, y regresaré a verte lo más antes posible, para contarte lo que hicimos ―cerró los parpados y sonrió. Enseguida dejó de hacerlo para tomarle la mano―. ¿Cuándo vas a despertar, Arthur? Te necesito…no sabes cuánto… Despierta ya, por favor.

¿Era mucho pedir?

Descendió el rostro y sujetó la mano inglesa, con ambas suyas. Se alzó respirando profundamente, ya era hora de marcharse. Se puso de pie y se despidió sembrando sus labios en la frente, susurrando _"Nos vemos mañana"._

Caminó hacia la puerta, girando por última vez a verlo por hoy. Abrió, salió y cerró.

En ese momento, los dedos que estuvieron sostenido por la mano del estadounidense, se movieron.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Apedréenme? La idea en sí, era que Arthur muriera, pero no quería hacer sufrir tanto, entonces le di la posibilidad de seguir viviendo pero de otra manera más…triste. Una parte del fic, el choque, lo vi en una película, no recuerdo el nombre, la vi hace tiempo, así que mi memoria es bastante fallida (xD). No recuerdo muy bien que era, pero al parecer la pareja, el hombre no se daba cuenta de la mujer que tenía a su lado, y como que se retrocedía el tiempo para hacerla feliz, en arreglar lo que hizo mal ese día, creo. Al final, no recuerdo si él moría, o los dos juntos. Y tomé el echo de que algunas parejas, ya sean matrimonios incluidos, descuidan a la persona que está por el trabajo, porque están cansados, etc. Dar un poco de tiempo, siempre es bueno para no apagar la llama.

Ojalá que la advertencia del pañuelo, la hayan tomado en cuenta, eh. No me traten de malvada, les advertí ;O;

Me complicó la parte del accidente, casi me ahogo xD

Bueno, saludos. Otros fic's los estaré subiendo en mi dA.

¡Besos!


End file.
